GMO (“genetically modified organism”) seeds have been developed which produce plants that are resistant to at least one of a particular type or family of pests or pesticides such as insects, fungi, insecticides, and herbicides. GMO seeds are often planted as part of a mixture including refuge seed. The refuge seed has not been genetically modified in the same way as the GMO seed and does not produce a resistant plant.
In some situations, the mixture of GMO seed and refuge seed is planted in an effort to prevent the insect population from becoming resistant to a particular type of plant produced by the GMO seed. Regulatory bodies such as the EPA help determine and regulate the ratio of refuge seed to GMO seed that must be planted to preserve the usefulness of the GMO seed. Growers may plant refuge seed separately from GMO seed or acquire premixed GMO and refuge seed from seed suppliers.